Bangetsu
"There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls." - George Carlin Bangetsu is a Zanpakutō that one might describe as fickle, meticulous, and complex. As the relationship between Sabaku and Bangetsu is rather questionable, Bangetsu tends to appear to assist Sabaku when need-be. 'Appearance' Bangetsu is similar to it's wielder's fashion sense as it bears white bandages around the hilt going as far as to the tip of the blade -- acting as it's "sheath." When the blade is unsheathed, the bandages uncover the blade and usually simplistically hang from where the hilt starts. Bangetsu form usually takes the size of a standard Katana being curved, single-edged, and around 64 cm. In their spiritual form, Bangetsu dons the appearance of a rather beautiful figure with snow-white hair, golden hues, along with a feminine, innocent face. His voice is rather soft, suggestive, and what Sabaku would describe as, "enticing." At first, Sabaku wasn't sure if the spirit would be in the form of a man or a women due to just how light the voice was. In regards to clothing, Bangetsu wears a white coat with golden chains that hang down his shoulder along with peculiar blue gloves. Underneath the white coat, Bangetsu wears a blue shitagi underneath his white kosode, along with a white hakama held together with a grey obi. Along his thighs are two blue armor pieces with golden edges. His boots matches the armor pieces in color. In comparison to Sabaku, they stand at the same height and seem to be the same weight as well. 'Abilities' Shikai ''"Luminate, Bangetsu." '' Is the release command for Bangetsu. During this time, Bangetsu simply has a white aura. Passive Unknown Active Abilities Jougengetsu - This technique creates a white wave (arc) of spiritual pressure with a photonic appearance that carries the will of Sabaku. This will has the power to affect those with will and those without will differently. As for subjects without will, the wave has the ability to cut, bend, push back, or break something practically effortlessly. This depends on how much spiritual power is placed into the attack compared to the spiritual power it is affecting a well as what Sabaku wants. To the entities with will, the power either causes the illusion of being injured or actually causes injury. This can lead to the body feeling immense pain, a body part being unresponsive to the brain's signal, possibly being rendered unconscious, etc. The affect depends on the will power and Reiatsu/Reiryoku of the other entity. If the will power is strong enough, more than likely only pain will be felt. If the Reiatsu/Reiryoku is strong enough, the attack can either be negated or overpowered after being connected with the attack. Additional FAQs regarding this technique. * With repeated and prolong attacks, Jougengetsu can cause a dissonance in other Zanpakuto by "injuring" the spirit. This is done if a Zanpakuto constantly connects with the attack. * Jougengetsu also affects hollows in a certain negative fashion. When connected, it causes the souls within the hollow to be affected by resulting in a dissonance that could end in the entity exploding, causing immense pain, or causing for hesitations / delayed actions within battle. This, again, comes with repeated attacks. * The size of the Jougengetsu depend on when they are generated when Sabaku swings either his hand or his sword. * Since it is Sabaku's will bearing form, Sabaku has the power to control the direction of Jougengetsu. * The speed of Jougengetsu is akin to an Ōkasen. Bankai (Optional: Enter your blade's bankai abilities.) Approved by Ramen 4/27/19 1:37 Pm